Crónicas de Benjamin
by Reina Lotus
Summary: Benjamin quer um rumo novo para a sua vida sem graça. A sua "anjinha guardiã" oferece-lhe a oportunidade de pedir um desejo se reunir as sete bolas do dragão. Benjamin não imagina o que implica usar o radar inventado por Bulma. Capítulo 1 de 7!


**Crónicas de Benjamin**

_As personagens de videojogos, cinema, televisão e animação pertencem aos seus autores_

**Capítulo 1: A primeira de sete viagens**

Benjamin tem 20 anos e destaca-se entre os amigos por ser um fanático de tudo o que tem a ver com cinema, jogos de vídeo e anime. De estatura mediana, cabelos espetados castanhos e olhos castanhos, tem o visual comum de um rapaz que gosta de divertir-se. É o único do seu grupo de amigos que não tem trabalho nem namorada e não estuda. Não admira, portanto, que a um Domingo num final de tarde esteja sozinho, sentado à beira-mar.

"O Verão aproxima-se e aqui estou eu, sem emprego, sem namorada e todos os meus amigos se preparam para viajar".

Benjamin não podia estar mais deprimido. Tentava fixar a sua atenção no céu limpo e nas águas agitadas, em vão. A quantidade de casais e de idosos que por ali passavam ou também descansavam tornava isso impossível.

"Estou farto, quero um novo rumo para a minha vida!", decidiu, levantando-se com ar determinado.

Dirigiu-se apressadamente a casa para chegar a tempo do delicioso jantar de esparguete à bolonhesa. À mesa com a família revelou a intenção de mudar e conseguir superar aquela crise. Em resposta, todos riram.

- Dizes sempre o mesmo! - afirmou a mãe.

- Vai mas é trabalhar, se não fores tão esquisito de certeza que arranjas alguma coisa. - comentou sarcasticamente o pai.

Depois de tais comentários, Benjamin perdeu toda a força de vontade e o apetite e retirou-se de imediato da mesa sem sequer se despedir e levantar o prato. Foi para o quarto, ligou o computador e acedeu ao messenger, para descobrir que TODOS os seus contactos estavam off. Enviou sms para alguns amigos mas ninguém lhe respondeu. Furioso, desligou tudo e atirou-se para cima da cama para ver televisão.

"Com tão poucos canais ou vejo política ou telenovelas, que seca!"

Apagou a televisão e ficou às escuras a pensar no que devia fazer para mudar o rumo que a sua vida estava a levar. Pouco depois, uma luz iluminou a escuridão.

- Como entraram no meu quarto, eu tranquei-o!!! - gritou, sentando-se na cama.

E eis que se deparou com uma garota que deveria ter dez anos suspensa no ar. Parecia oriental e ostentava um vestido cheio de folhos brancos, um chapéu bicudo e pequenas asas de fada. Na mão transportava uma varinha cor-de-rosa com a ponta em forma de estrela.

- Mas eu não bebi muito ao jantar que raio é isto? - interrogou-se Benjamin, beliscando-se - Doeu! Isto é real!

- Sou a tua anjinha guardiã, o meu nome é Sakura. Chegaste a um ponto de desespero que não podia suportar.

- Sakura? Isto é-me familiar.

- Benjamin, eu ouvi as tuas preces e senti a tua força de vontade. Toma!

O rapaz viu aparecer sobre as suas pernas um aparelho circular que lhe parecia tão familiar como a rapariga.

- Isso é um radar. Detectará as sete bolas do dragão. Com elas poderás pedir um desejo.

- O radar do Dragon ball? Ou estou a sonhar ou definitivamente enlouqueci!

- Procura as sete bolas e mudarás o rumo da tua vida!

Dito isto, Sakura desapareceu. Benjamin atirou-se para trás e decidiu dormir.

"Quando acordar, já não terei este radar nas mãos e a Sakura não terá passado de um pesadelo!"

Benjamin lembrara-se de onde conhecia uma Sakura embora não passasse de um desenho animado.

"Porque não me apareceu uma das outras garotas de anime com peitos grandes?", foi a última coisa que pensou.

De manhã, o despertador tocou às nove. Benjamin deu voltas na cama e sentiu algo debaixo do peito.

- É o radar! - gritou - Então aconteceu mesmo.

Sem pensar mais clicou no botão e ao surgir um ponto brilhante no ecrã... sentiu-se tonto e perdeu os sentidos. Quando despertou viu a rapariga mais sedutora do mundo dos seus videojogos favoritos. Ali estava ela, em todo o seu esplendor nuns calções bem curtos, esmurrando um saco de areia. Levantou-se e sem pensar um segundo gritou de braços abertos:

- Lara!

Recebeu um valente murro na cara e voltou a perder os sentidos.

Benjamin abriu os olhos e viu um tecto branco sobre a sua cabeça. Olhou em volta.

"Não conheço este quarto e tem um aspecto estranho. Parece que estou dentro de um videojogo de última geração. Onde está o radar?"

Levantou-se e foi encontrá-lo em cima de uma cómoda. A porta abriu-se.

- Estás melhor? – perguntou uma voz feminina com sotaque britânico.

Benjamin voltou-se e exclamou, desta vez contendo o impulso de tentar abraçar a figura que estava à sua frente com o fato do primeiro jogo de Tomb Raider embora sem as armas e a mochila.

- É a Lara, não a Angelina. – disse, sem pensar.

- És parvo ou quê? Não conheço nenhuma Angelina.

" É a Lara versão Legend, incrível! E eu também sou um personagem de jogo agora."

Lara foi sentar-se sobre a cama.

- Já fui tantas vezes alvo de assassinos e tarados que não pensei duas vezes em atacar-te. O meu mordomo explicou-me quem eras depois.

- Explicou?

- És Ben Dragon, um multimilionário americano que quer a minha ajuda para encontrar o precioso artefacto chinês "Bola do Dragão".

- Sim, sou… acho. Quero a bola.

Lara levantou-se e aproximou-se parando mesmo à sua frente. Benjamin tentou fixar-se na cara dela. Ambos eram da mesma altura.

- Fiz pesquisa por minha conta. A bola é propriedade de um mafioso chinês chamado Liu que por acaso se encontra a viver sob protecção diplomática num apartamento da moderna Londres.

- A bola estará lá? – perguntou Benjamin, pegando no radar – Podes levar-me até lá?

- Claro. Anda, o carro está pronto. Por agora vamos verificar a defesa exterior do edifício. Sabes, não vou ajudar-te porque quero dinheiro. A bola também não me interessa.

Benjamin engoliu em seco.

- Liu tem um escudo que se diz que pertenceu a um monarca chinês que viveu em…

O discurso histórico começou no quarto mas seguiu-se pela casa até ao carro e depois durante todo o caminho até ao prédio de trinta andares residência de pessoas com posses. Benjamin esquecera-se que apesar do aspecto Lara era uma mulher inteligente.

- Resumindo, quero o escudo para devolver ao lugar a que pertence: o Museu de Pequim. Quanto à bola, não passa de um adorno, por isso podes ficar com ela.

Lara começou a preparar-se para a luta ainda dentro do carro. Benjamin verificou pelo radar que de facto a bola se encontrava algures naquele edifício. Lara arrancou-lhe o radar das mãos.

- Isso vai ser-me útil, já to devolvo.

- Espera, eu é que tenho que conseguir a bola!

- Nem pensar, toda a gente sabe que não tens o mínimo jeito para armas e para desporto em geral. Ficas no carro e esperas!

Dito isto, Lara saiu e trancou a porta.

- Ela safa-se. – assegurou o mordomo, que fazia a vez de motorista.

" Acabo de descobrir que não é mesmo mulher para mim!"

Sendo o personagem de um Tomb Raider, Benjamin imaginara-se como companheiro de Lara a tempo inteiro, quem sabe um amante. Agora ali estava ele, metido num carro estacionado sem poder fazer nada.

- Sakura… vale uma bola apanhada por outra pessoa? – experimentou perguntar.

Sakura apareceu à sua frente, com aspecto adorável do anime Card Captor Sakura.

- Neste caso, sim. Tu nunca sobreviverias a escalar um prédio e lutar contra mafiosos armados. Talvez da próxima vez tenhas um papel mais activo. O importante é que conheceste a Lara em pessoa, não?

Benjamin lançou um palavrão para o ar e eis que entra Lara, cansada e com uma bola de cristal com três estrelas.

- És mesmo nervoso. Vamos!

Sakura desaparecera e o carro arrancou.

- Aqui tens a bola e o radar, Ben, obrigado por confiares em mim. Infelizmente não havia escudo. – disse Lara, começando a cuidar dos ferimentos que tinha nos braços e pernas.

Era o momento!

- Sempre te admirei, Lara. – começou a dizer, pegando na mão dela – És linda, inteligente, sabes lutar, és a mulher que qualquer homem deseja. Pena que sejas tão mandona e independente. Enfim, queres ser a mãe dos meus filhos?

A última coisa que viu antes de perder mais uma vez os sentidos foi o punho de Lara a ir contra a sua cara.

Despertou no chão do quarto com o nariz a doer e com o radar e a bola debaixo do peito. Levantou-se e escondeu tudo na mesa-de-cabeceira. Olhou para as horas.

"Nove horas e um? Estive apenas um minuto inconsciente? Pareceram horas!"

Ouviu bater à porta.

- O teu amigo Pedro está à tua espera para correr.

Benjamin atirou-se para a cadeira.

- Porque fui combinar isto com ele? – resmungou - Bem, logo procuro outra bola amanhã, já que comecei…

E saiu do quarto mesmo em roupa interior.

Fim do Capítulo 1


End file.
